Quick Silver
Justin Silver (born Justin Michaels) (born 23rd February 1986) is a professional wrestler curently performing under the ring name 'Quick Silver' in the CAW feds Deep Impact Wrestling and Woodshop Dynasty Wrestling. DIW Quick Silver made his DIW debut on Deep Impact Wrestling's developmental territory, DIW Dungeon. His first match was an impressive cage match against Nathan Slash which he lost. Next week, he teamed up with Darren Mathews and took on Nathan Slash and Ben Giganta in a tag match where he was victorious after Darren Mathews hit two Standing Shooting Star Presess on Nathan to get the pin. Quick Silver then became a regular on the DIW Dungeon roster where he picked up some impressive victories against many superstars. However, he was considered to be playing second fiddle to the DIW Dungeon Champion Darren Mathews. However, this all changed when in July of 2009 Darren Mathews announced that he would be vacating the Dungeon title. This instigated a DIW Hell In a Cell Scramble match for the championship in which Quick Silver won (the match also included Haze, Nathan Slash, Nathan Tribeon, Danny Hardy and Lu Bu). Following his victory, Quick Silver would go on to have a match of the year candidate with Lu Bu the the DIW Dungeon Championship in a TLC match (which he won). Quick Silver defeated Danny Hardy at Brawlmania II in an inferno match to retain the DIW Dungeon Championship, after the match, series of codes began to play, Silver ignored it, in the beginning of the second season, Dungeon became an official brand and Quick Silver was the 3rd pick from dungeon, on the first episode, Dungeon GM Don E. Jameson announced that there would be a DIW World Champion, Quick Silver then came out and announced he was going to be the World Champion, and would cal it the Silver Star Championship, Jameson insulted Silver and declined the world title belt, Quick Silver, instead, had to face the debuting Ben Hitman to keep his newly named 'Silver Star; championship, throughout the course of 2 months, the codes began randomly playing costing Quick Silver matches, Quick Silver then defeated Ben Hitman at Insurrection for the Silver Star title in an ultimate submission match in overtime at InsurrXion, after the match, the final code promo played, then the culprit of the promos emerged and it turned to be Kevin Kash, the 2 would have arguements time after time, Kash even cost Silver a match against JTG by roll-up, at DIW Hardcore Revolution, Silver would enlist the help of Legacy to take out Kash using code promos, and are calling themselves Nu Legacy. WDW Quick Silver was the first superstar to be announced on the roster of Woodshop Dynasty Wrestling which can be viewed here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebJ3Gu4f_50&feature=channel_page According to WDW owner James Dembi, he will be the future of WDW and that he is the Christain Cage of CAW. Quick Silver made his debut in WCW episode 1 where he was in the main event match. He was paired up with Seth Brabury against Brad Harris and Priceless Perkins. Quick Silver and Brabury got the win when Brabury pinned Perkins. CAW All Stars Quick Silver was in the first CAW All Stars elimination chamber to decide the inagural CAW All Stars Champion (which included Vinnie Slayer and Extremedan from TCW, Kevin Kash, DJ Styles and Nightwing from UWF). Quick Silver last eliminated Nightwing with the Arm Drag of Death to become the first CAW All Stars Champion. International travel (2009-present) On Septemer 29, 2009, Quick Silver made his debut for New Japan Caw Wrestling at Sounansha 2009. Silver wrestled in the 5th match against De Fight for Silver's DIW Silver Star Championship in a TLC Match which he won and retained his title. On December 29, 2009, Silver Participated in the first Super J Cup of NJCW in the 5th match of Day 1 Round 1 against Sasori but he was deafeted by Sasori and eliminated from the rest of the tournament.On NJCW Episode 16 Quick Silver wrestled in the 2nd match against Pegasasu, Kevin Kronik, and Kinnikuman in a Ladder Match to determine the number 1 contendor for Maximum Max's ICWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship at NJCW Tenkai 2010 which he won by getting the belt down from were it was hanging. On March 20, 2010, Silver wrestled in the 2nd match of NJCW Tenkai 2010 against Maximum Max for his ICWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. World Championship Caw Wrestling Finishers and Signature Moves *'Five Star Silver Splash (2009-current)' *'Walls Of Silver (2009-Current)' *Arm Drag of Death (2009-Current) *Silversault (2009-Current) Championship Reigns and Acomplishments DIW *DIW Dungeon Championship (1 time) Current CAW All Stars *CAW ALL Stars Championship (1 time) Current New Japan Caw Wrestling *ICWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *ICWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) Current w/ Maximum Max Entrance Music Just Close your Eyes Cover by Story Of The Year (Current) Category:CAW